Steppin' Time
by Echante
Summary: In the dawn of 1917, as women were beginning to rally for their rights, a love story was happening on both sides of the struggle. But when the difference tears them apart can they succeed in reuniting? Addek. Repost, was posted in the wrong section.
1. Chapter 1

Guess what? AU Addek is still dysfunctional. And please leave a review, I'll probably not update if I don't get enough reason to... its petty and wrong but I won't feel the need so please do!

* * *

**February 14, 1917— Suffrage: What America has to 'suffer' through**

_A sure sign that our wives have extended their boredom; they've taken to a new hobby. Unfortunately, it is one that is both ludicrous and bothersome. For some reason, they've gotten the idea into their heads that they need 'equality.' They're ignoring the statistics. Men are rationally superior to women, they are the stronger of the two, and they are the lawyers, the doctors and the bread winners. Women forget that they are the ones who lead the wars, who go off to protect them. Our women these days have no sense of appreciation. _

_I have a particular dispute with Ms. Addison Forbes Montgomery. She is the quintessential leader of the resistance. She's rich, snobbish, she has no reason to complain, but has followed in the mediocrity of the likes of Alice Paul and Lucy Burns in advocating women's right. She's an author, and, as she has been divorced by her husband, has much spare time in her hands. Unfortunately, she has taken to rousing discontent, charming the media into broadcasting her arguments, never taking into consideration, the fact that she is uninformed. Women are not advocating an equal right in the consideration of being drafted. No. They are advocating a right to vote. How are they to make such a decision when they have less education, and less experience? They are not the ones marching through enemy lines, dying by the hundreds. What right do they have to complain?_

_She says, "We [women] are expected to dawdle like domesticated animals, we are called humans but treated with obscurity…" I think she doesn't take into consideration that much of her wealth, her college education, her house… etc… comes from men._

_The discontent among women is a growing epidemic, I can only hope we find the cure, or they come to their senses, until then, all we can do is pray. _

_--Derek Sheppard _

_

* * *

_He walks into the room with too much excitement to notice her solemn countenance. "My ill-luck has faded! I publish today!" He walks over to her and kisses her lips, "We will be rich come Sunday."

It isn't till then that he notices her silence, "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I think we should end this." She says.

He pales, "What? Why?"

"Did you read your article?" she spits angrily, "Do you know what it says?"

"We agreed to say whatever we want to say about each other. We agreed it was fine." He defends, worriedly.

"We agreed, we agreed." She snips back mockingly, "I wasn't aware of your blatant hatred of me. Of us. Damn it Derek! This affair has been going on too long. I thought I loved you… I thought you loved me but this isn't working. Not when you can so obviously disrespect me."

He bites his tongue and then replies coolly, "Of course I love you, I left my wife for you, but I think your ideas are selfish and merciless, and I resolve the right to state my disregard of it."

"Disregard of it? Or disregard of me Derek? You call our inequality a growing epidemic? You expect us to sit quietly like domesticated animals and serve you without a say in who controls us or dictates our laws? I have a M.D. Derek, and I have no chance to use it. You called me spoiled and snobbish, you singled me out against all others… No. No Derek. This is over."

"Addy…"

"Get out of my house."

"Addy, please, let's talk about it!"

"Get out!"

The china dinner plate shatters against the door within minutes of its closing.

* * *

**Two Years Later:**

"Sir?" The questioning voice shakes him out of his revere.

He blinks several times, "Yes?" he replies.

"Do you happen to have a partner for this dance?" The young voice questions.

"No. Would you like to do me to honor?" He responds with a slight smile.

She blushes and nods and he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. "My sister warned me against dancing with you." The blonde girl murmurs as he spins her around the floor, "Personally, I couldn't find the harm."

He looks up surprised, "You're sister?" He asks.

She nods in her direction but she's blocked from view, "My sister." She says.

"I can't see her…"

"Addison." The girl smiles, "Montgomery."

He pales. "Oh." Is all he can think of to say.

"What's her complaint against you?" his partner asks.

He stammers and then steadies himself, "I'm not sure, I can think of no reason."

The girl nods satisfied, "She's being silly again. Twenty-six years old and divorced does that to you."

He smiles and nods but really, the guilt ebbs in his heart because he was the reason for that divorce.

When the dance is over, he quickly excuses himself and sets off in the pursuit to find her. When he does, he realizes that nothing has changed. Surrounding her is a group of five or six young men, captivated by her story and eager to please. She laughs and they sigh, she mentions thirst and one sprints away to care for it.

"Ms. Montgomery." He approaches smiling.

She laughs at the formality but freezes when she sees its deliverer, "Oh." Is all she says, but then regains her humor and continues, "If it isn't the slayer of humanity himself, Mr. 'she's rich and snobbish' Sheppard. What do you want kind sir?" The group around her giggles and taunts him but he stands stead-fast.

"I would like a word in private please, if you may?" She raises an eye-brow and laughs but follows him, whispering mocking words to her companions.

When he gets her alone he bends down fervently and whispers, "Marry me Addy."

She stares, "Are you serious here? You disappear for two years, nobody hears from you, and then suddenly, out of nowhere you show up asking me to marry you? Do you not remember the part where I broke it off and rejected you? You have too much pride sir."

She takes a long seductive drag of her cigarette and then looks into the crowd, "See there?" she points to one man and then to another, "Both are very well off and both have proposed me marriage. Why would _I _accept an offer from _you _when I have those fortunes to look forward to? What do you have to offer me?"

"We used to love each other." He tells her.

She scoffs, "Love? Love has no contempt for the other, if there was love, there would be no attempt at controlling one's partner, no… There was no love. Never."

"Addison…"

"You didn't love me she tells him."

"I've changed…" he tried to interject but she shakes her head.

And for a moment she drops the silent façade and mutters, "You never loved me, but I've always, always loved you…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! They mean the world to me! I think this will be 2 out of three or four, its not a long story.

* * *

The days turn to months as Derek continues to try to dissuade her against her decision. He carried forth the hope of her parting sentence and continued to court her, much to the consternation of her younger sister.

"I thought you said he wasn't to be trusted." She tells Addison as she catches her reading one of his letters, a slight smile gracing her handsome face.

"He isn't." she snaps.

"Then why do you read his letters?"

She can't answer, she only looks up flustered.

"I don't know." Is her only reply.

Her sister scowls, "You only don't want me to be happy."

Addison doesn't answer.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him crossly.

"I have a new article."

"Really." She rolls the words off her tongue sarcastically.

"Addison."

Her eyes briefly scan the pages and then she turns to him angrily, "You think you can buy my love with a kind mention in a newspaper? I want you to change your tune, and people don't often change."

"I believe in your cause now Addy."

"I don't believe in you."

* * *

"He's the most eligible man in the room." Her sister hisses at her, "and he obviously fancies you, what is your complaint?"

She glares, "Nothing."

"There's something."

"Nothing!" she hisses back violently, "I have no respect for him is all."

"I know you sister. There's more to the story."

She brushes her off.

* * *

The daffodils and pansies were in high bloom but she took no notice of either as she was startled by the approaching figure. She tried to fix on a look of pure vexation but was less inept at completing it, as she had of late been struggling to continue her contempt.

"What do you want?" She tries to snap, it comes out tired though.

"I want you to talk to me Addy."

She turns, "I don't want to."

"How long do you think you're going to keep this up?"

She scowls, "As long as it takes to get you to leave. When will that be?"

"As long as it takes to allow me to stay."

She glares, "You have no chance."

* * *

"All I'm saying Ms. Montgomery, is that women's jobs are nothing that can't be replaced by a maid or a negro."

She laughs charmingly, "And man's jobs are nothing that can't be replace with a monkey in a suit, that's one step down in the evolutionary ladder Mr. Dawson."

"You're suggesting that our jobs are commonplace? Why do you think it takes years in universities to learn how to do what we do?" She smiles inwardly as his face turns red, and sweat develops above his moustache.

"Because," she sings amused, "It takes longer for you men to learn."

Derek sighs from the back of the room and thinks that it's true.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me?" She says as she approaches from behind.

"Tell you what?"

"Where you were those two years you disappeared."

He searches her face for disappointment but all he can find is curiosity, so he continues, "I was doing some research."

She furrows her brow, "What type of research?"

"On women's rights."

"What did you learn?"

He smiles up at her, "I had a meeting with your Alice Paul, she put it into perspective for me."

She looks at him bemused, "What did she say to you that I couldn't?"

"She told me that this world is a sort of mosaic, men contribute in the ways they know how, and women are the foundation of that contribution. You aren't the ones out there fighting because we've never allowed you the chance to try. That can't be held against you. And then she made me sit in a debate and refused me the right to speak." He grinned, "Let's say, it was rather difficult, and I told her it was a denial of the first amendment. She replied that so was refusing women the right to vote."

"I could have told you that."

"I just needed to experience it."

"Oh."

"I get it now Addy."

"Yeah…"

* * *

She peeps out the window and ducks when he looks her way. When she returns to her position again, horror crosses her face. Those were moving boxes. He was leaving.

"Derek!" She runs after him yelling, he turns, "Are you moving?" she asks with an air of inquiry to mask the desperate curiosity.

He nods, "There was only one thing I wanted from here," he says as he reaches out to touch her cheek, "and I didn't get it."

"So you're leaving?"

He nods again, "I'm going to Boston."

"Why?"

He shrugs, "There's a paper there I'd like to write for."

"Are you coming back?"

His gaze lingers, "Just say the word and I'll cross oceans." He tells her, and then whips the reigns and rides off.

Though traffic comes and goes all day, the only sound she can hear are the hoof-beats of his horse galloping away.


End file.
